


Green Thumb

by archeolatry



Series: Shortfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeolatry/pseuds/archeolatry
Summary: I just want Cas to have a garden, ok?





	Green Thumb

They've settled. Semi-retired, even.

Through fate or luck or forgery, or even the grace of Chuck Himself, all their documents and alisases built a foundation to stand on.

Dean put Cas through nursing school with his two hands. They bought the little house with cash, and furnished it from roadsides and dumpsters and clearance sales. All but their bed-- no way he was leaving some new Whippersnapper of Letters a memory foam mattress.

The town's only coffee house --the one with the blueberry scones Cas likes so much-- put up a flier announcing a new gaming day. Saturday starting at 10am, in the community center basement. He snaps a photo before taking his coffees away.

The flier says 'bring a dish to share'.

They need to shop for more than paint and sandpaper and grout. The pantry is stocked, though, and the garden is vibrant in the spring sun. A quick internet search and the dish is decided upon: a simple tomato salad.

On Saturday morning, Dean kisses Cas' sweaty forehead and leaves him to his gardening.

At the community center, he gravitates towards a woman his age with bright pink hair and a 'Han Shot First' shirt. He spares a thought for Charlie, in all her forms. They talk. They nibble. They settle down to a game with some other folks their age. A D&D tournament is suggested.

A dark-haired woman in their group moans over a cherry tomato. "Ohmygawdthisisamazing..." she says, mouth full. "Have you tried it?"

Dean preened just a little. "I made it."

"You're kidding. It's so good!" She spears another slice. "Did you grow these yourself?"

And the fear comes. Worse than a vampire nest. Worse than a spell or a curse because there's no way around it. They no longer feared discovery; bureaucracy tripped itself up too often. Now he is naked, exposed, and vulnerable.

He absently turned his ring. "Actually, my husband is the green thumb in our house."

"Does he game? I'd love to pick his brain. If he doesn't mind." She doesn't blink.

Dean smiled. "I'm sure I can talk him into coming along. He's waiting for a report back. Hard to get him out of the garden on Saturdays, though."

"This is fresh basil too, isn't it?" She popped the tomato half into her mouth. "Ugh, so good."

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [on the Tumbls](http://archeolatry.tumblr.com).


End file.
